Reborn
by GiantAsianSticker
Summary: After SotD, Odin’s new punishment for Loki was to strip his memories and have him live as human on Midgard. But it was short lived, as Loki’s once allies turned on him, killing him brutally. Odin gives him a backdoor entrance into valhalla as Joseph Loki Montreuil, as a einherji. How will Joseph interact with his once enemies in Valhalla?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Soo yeah, i kinda got bored with my last story. Sorry bout that. But i swear I'll make if up with this one. These will probably be super short chapters, but hey, that means faster releases right? Idk if this premise is for everyone but enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Sorry Loki, but you messed up big time..."

Joseph awoke caked in sweat. "Holy crap, what the fuck was that...?" He didn't understand what had just happened.

Was it all just a dream? He still felt alive and well, but that all had felt realistic to him.

Especially the feeling of residual fear and phantom pain that he still had from being impaled. The red eyed monster furiously giving chase. His friends horrified screams in the background. No way was that just a dream.

But as soon as his memories surfaced, they became fuzzy. Becoming harder and harder to remember.

Eventually, he mustered up enough strength to sit up and take in his surroundings.

He was situated in a white bed in the middle of a bronze cathedral sized room. The ceiling rose so high that it made him dizzy just trying to make sense of it. Oddly enough, the bed he sat on was the only piece of furniture in the gargantuan room.

He absentmindedly brought a hand to his chest, where he was surprised to find no scar or anything at all. Although, even more startling was the fact that all he felt was solid muscle.

In a panicked fashion, he stripped off his blue tee, disbelief filled his eyes at what he was seeing.

No way on earth was this his body.

Replacing his paltry six pack flabs, were now smooth toned abs. He continued to fiddle around, occasionally poking and prodding, expecting it to be an illusion or paint.

"You're awake Joseph" A hoarse voice called out next to him.

Startled, he unconsciously threw a punch at the direction at the voice. To his surprise, his fist was caught with ease. And the one who caught it was an old man with an eyepatch.

Oh crap, he had nearly clocked an elderly person.

The old man chuckled before releasing his grip. "No need to be all jumpy now. Your safe here"

Before receiving a response, the old man reached inside his robes and pulled out a hot dog, ketchup and all. "Hungry?" He asked.

Joseph had no way of knowing where or how that hot dog came to be, but he rather he didn't know so kindly declined the offer.

"Suit yourself" The old man mutters before inhaling the food.

"I bet your wondering where you are right now. And believe me when I say that you have no need to be alarmed. My name is Odin, the Allfather"

After a good few seconds of conplete silence, Odin came to the conclusion that his words weren't getting through. He motioned his hands in an exaggerated fashion and a gleaming golden spear appeared.

"Pretty cool eh?" Odin proudly exclaimed. "I'm pretty awesome if I do say so myself"

A dubious expression creeped onto Joseph's face. "Uh-huh... Just tell me straight up, did I like fall for the free candy in the van trick and get my organs harvested?" He asked.

Odin's eyes widened at the question.

"Absolutely preposterous! What need do I have for organs?" Odin stroked his white beard. "Right, right. You don't remember..."

"Don't remember what?" Joseph asked. He had multiple questions he wanted to ask; where was he, what happened, how did he get abs. But at the moment all he could do was act somewhat courteous.

"Your in Valhalla lad!" Odin raised his hands into a V-formation, no doubt expecting praise, bowing, or at least a gasp.

To Odin's dismay, all he got was an even more perplexed gaze from Joseph.

Joseph's mind spun under intense nausea. What the hell was happening? Was this all some sort of drug induced trip? That was all he thought about before he promptly blacked out.

Odin's smile finally faltered. "Ah... he... he fainted"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When sleep overcame Joseph's mind, his world faded to black. The creeping feeling of horror filled his thoughts, leaving him shaking.

"Finally here eh?" A raspy voice called out from the darkness. "I was starting to wonder if we'd ever meet"

When Joseph turned towards the voice, he was greeted with a man in glittering gold bindings, chained to the inky black floor.

Joseph frowned. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The blonde man laughed, before he grimaced in pain. As if the notion pained his very soul.

"Who am I? Who the fuck are you?" The man shouted angrily. "What are YOU doing in my body?"

The man tried to stand, but his shackles securely binded him, preventing any movement whatsoever.

"Some fucking parlor trick of Odin's I presume" The man said, directing his words at something unseen. "Heh, I hope you are proud of yourself! You cannot stop Ragnarok like this you fool!" He snarled. "I'll make sure to torture this... thing you've created, you bastard!"

Joseph shivered. He could feel the almost tangible hatred in the mans voice. His body trembling despite the words not being directed at him.

The man finally looked back at Joseph, smiling wickedly. "I am Loki. And so are you!" He laughed maniacally. "And I pray you don't break too soon. No... that wouldn't be fun at all!"

And with that, the scenery finally shifted.

A cargo ship, falling apart at the seams as flames ate away at the interior. Screams and shouts reverberated throughtout, leaving Joseph horrified. Why did this place feel so familiar?

Below his surreal, ghost-like body, were three people. It was himself and two others that looked familiar.

And like a damn on the verge of overflowing, it came back to him. Those were his friends, Marcus and Blane. The ship they were on was supposed to be carrying vehicular equipment. Of course, that was not at all what was being kept on board.

But not all of it had come back to him. He could only barely remember his friends faces.

When Joseph tried to remember harder, a splitting headache occured, pain beyond belief forced him to not think any harder. It became even worse when he tried to think about who Loki was. What had Loki meant when he said that he was also Loki.

When Joseph finally woke up, all he saw was white.

He was no longer in the dark confines of his dreams, nor was he in the large chamber he was last time.

The area now resembled a small infirmiry, like a school nursing area minus the kids who tried to fake sick.

When he tried to sit up, he found out that his body no longer responded to his command. And pain permeated ever single cell in his body.

He could faintly hear a person talking in the background.

"...horrible idea. He tried to forcefully seize control... he almost combusted into flames..."

Joseph tried to call out that he was awake, but it sounded more like a zombie's moan for brains.

"...ah, it seems like he's awake now. If you'd excuse me"

A short muscular man, clad in a white doctors coat, walked inside.

With a bright smile on his face, the man looked even more menacing. "So Joseph, how are you feeling now?" He asked, attempting to feel his forhead.

Joseph tried to reply, but once again, only an unintelligible noise came out.

"Well, my forte is not people sufferinf from stuff like this, but I reckon your fine." The man shook his head. "I mean after the anesthesia wears off, youll be good as new"

Doubt clouded Joseph's mind.

He was still shaken by the dreams he had previously, added onto the fact he still had no idea where he was.

Picking up a clipboard, the doctor proceeded to drill Joseph about his health. He frowned after the first few questions, as it was hard to get answers out of a person who couldn't speak. So he had given-up shortly after.

But as he left the room, an entourage of five people walked in.

A blonde teen along with a green haired one were at the forefront, teasing eachother incessantly. The giant in back seemed to be fighting with the red head next to him. All while the a soldier looking African American stood in back and just smiled.

When Joseph saw the blonde teen, irritation welled up inside for some reason.

Had he known the people in front of him?

The green haired teen cocked her head, "Heh, are you the new guy?" she asked while twirling her hair.

The vibe the girl in front of him gave off was... odd to say the least. As if she was changing constantly.

Before he could attempt to respond, the green haired teen, Alex, introduced the rest of the people behind her.

Their names were Mallory, T. J., Magnus, and Halfborn. Which gave Joseph another large bout of nausea. The names seemed so... familiar in a sense.

Maybe they knew about his past?

He tried to speak again, but only a hoarse moan escaped his lips.

A few seconds of silence passed before the group came to conclusion that Joseph was either stupid or seriously wounded.

Shame plagued Joseph's face as the blonde one, Magnus Chase, used some weird aura to heal him. Golden light engulfed his body as an odd tingly sensation erupted from within. And within a moments notice, his body felt as good as new.

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, face drenched with sweat. "Well, I don't know what happened but... you seem kind of empty..." he muttered under his breath before standing back up.

What did he mean by that?


End file.
